


Protect You

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up with Tousen and Hisagi wants to understand. He particuarly wants to understand why his captain is associating with these unsavory people who keep molesting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

"Ne, ne, Shuu-chan, you look pretty lonely out here, don't ya?"

Shuuhei ignored him as best he could. "No, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Are you sure?" The smile broadened, which Shuuhei had not thought possible.

"Quite, Ichimaru-taichou."

"All stuck out here on the steps while the adults talk inside."

No reaction.

"I know some good ways to keep each other company."

Shuuhei leaned away from his approach. "Please cease from making unprofessional remarks, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Eh…"

Gin had been moving toward him so slowly he seemed to be sitting still until his last lunge forward brought him right in front of Shuuhei, pushing him back, one hand already in his hakama.

There was a sudden increase in the spiritual power, like a slap. Gin looked up and wrinkled at Tousen (which is a very difficult feat for someone with his eyes so nearly closed).

Tousen's reiatsu continued to burn even after Shuuhei pushed Gin off him. Aizen stepped out of the Ninth Division headquarters after Tousen and left with his former vice-captain in tow.

Hisagi thought, _What are you doing with these people that you won't tell me about because you want to protect me from them?_

Tousen said nothing, and went back inside.


End file.
